Question: Solve for $n$, $ \dfrac{4n - 4}{5n - 8} = \dfrac{1}{5} $
Explanation: Multiply both sides of the equation by $5n - 8$ $ 4n - 4 = \dfrac{5n - 8}{5} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $5$ $ 5(4n - 4) = 5n - 8 $ $20n - 20 = 5n - 8$ $15n - 20 = -8$ $15n = 12$ $n = \dfrac{12}{15}$ Simplify. $n = \dfrac{4}{5}$